Joaquin Le Chien
Joaquin Le Chien is a musician and the husband of Jade Le Chien. He currently lives in Oasis Springs. Biography Prior to the series Joaquin graduated from high school with decent grades and moved into a house with his best friend Sergio Romeo. He dreamed of becoming the most famous musician in the world. Season 1 Joaquin attended a dance party thrown by Penny Pizzazz and engaged in a threesome with Jade Rosa and Eva Capricciosa. Later, him and Sergio decided to throw a house party. During the party, Joaquin ended up having a threesome with Jade and Eva once more. The next day, he went on a date in Oasis Springs with Jade. After Jade left, he met up with Eva - and decided that if he ever had to make a choice between them, he wanted Eva over Jade. He was later phoned by his manager, who offered him a deal on a mansion in Oasis Springs. Joaquin accepted and moved in. Some time later, Eva invited Joaquin over to her place in Windenburg and revealed that she was pregnant. Joaquin spontaneously proposed to her - and Eva accepted. They got married at the Von Haunt estate, after which Eva moved in with him in his Oasis SJprings mansion. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 At some point, Joaquin proposes to Jade and she says yes. Joaquin has gained some recognition after producing music for a movie, making his managers eager for him to get out there and have his picture taken by paparazzis. Some paparazzis ask him about Jade's relationship with another man, but Joaquin shakes it off as rumours. On the day of the wedding, Jade leaves Joaquin at the altar, but his memory of the event is altered by aliens, making him believe the wedding did take place and that Jade is now his wife. Joaquin was also present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Jade gives birth to a daughter with strangely dark skin, but Joaquin decides this must be a genetic mutation and thinks no more of it. His producer prepares a world tour for him and Joaquin suggests Jade take some time to herself before he leaves, since she'll be alone with the kids after that. Sex partners Eva Capricciosa Eva and Joaquin met during a dance party hosted by Penny Pizzazz, where they engaged in a threesome with Jade Rosa. Eva later convinced Joaquin to marry her after she became pregnant - even though the child was not actually his. They got married at the Von Haunt Estate in Windenburg. Relationship status Divorced. Jade Rosa Jade and Joaquin met during a dance party thrown by Penny Pizzazz, where they engaged in a threesome with Eva Cappricciosa. Joaquin later chose Eva over Jade. Relationship status Wife.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Oasis Springs Category:Le Chien Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit